1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal composition and a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus including the liquid crystal composition. More particularly, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal composition used for an LCD apparatus and an LCD apparatus including the liquid crystal composition, which has improved image display quality.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus displays an image using the optical and electrical properties of liquid crystal molecules, such as the anisotropic refractive index and the anisotropic dielectric constant. An LCD apparatus has lighter weight, lower power consumption, lower driving voltage, etc., as compared to other types of display apparatuses, such as a cathode ray tube (CRT) and a plasma display panel (PDP).
Generally, an LCD apparatus includes an LCD panel and a light source to provide the LCD panel with light. The LCD panel includes a thin-film transistor (TFT) substrate, a color filter substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the TFT substrate and the color filter substrate. Light generated by the light source passes through the liquid crystal layer, and the liquid crystal layer controls the transmittance of the light to display an image.
However, LCD apparatuses often have afterimages. For example, when an LCD apparatus in vertical alignment (VA) mode is operated for a long time, a threshold voltage in an area adjacent to an edge of a pixel area may be varied so that the display quality is deteriorated. This may be due to ionic impurities from an organic insulation layer.
Furthermore, the transition temperature of a conventional liquid crystal composition is about 70° C. Thus, when the liquid crystal composition is heated by a lamp of the light source, a transition in the phase of the liquid crystal composition in a portion of a display area may occur. Thus, display quality may be deteriorated.